Data compression is used for many applications, particularly where an image or electronic document needs to be processed, stored or transmitted electronically from one device to another. Different types of compression trade off resulting image quality against processing time and file size. The more time is taken for compression processing and the larger the file size, the higher the resulting image quality can be.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.